The S
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: You guys know Superman and Supergirl right? Well they actually have another friend that survived. But when her parents sent her into space , she suddenly encountered a worm hole that teleported into another universe. So what'll she do when a group of Metallic Aliens come to invade earth?
1. Ch1 I'm a Kryptonian

**I'm not sure if anyone has ever done this because this just popped in my mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC**

 **XXX**

 **Kaz-Al's Pov**

Just another ordinary day , I'm walking to work with 2 cups of espresso macchiato.

After walking a few blocks , I made it to the World of News building and took the stairs to the tenth floor.

As I ran up , I cursed when I heard Ms.Sleak's voice in the elevator.

As I open the door , I hurriedly go to stand outside of the elevator with the one espresso in each hand.

The elevator 'ding'ed and the door opened , Ms.Sleak walked towards her office , I hand her her espresso while following her into her office.

" The trend has been about the Avengers for the past several years.. We need to up our game" Ms.Sleak said as she sat on chair.

I nodded while writing in my notepad as she continued " Tell them to either make a new trend or find some news on the heroes , can be identities , affairs , relationships or even new hero"

After her suggestions , I walked out of her office to inform the others of her demands when there was a commotion outside.

Everyone turned their heads to the glass wall that allows us to see the outside.

Ms.Sleak even went out of her office exclaiming "What is going on he-?!"

There were metallic aliens coming out of the huge portal in the sky , I recognised them as the chitauris and I know for sure that they definitely are not harmless.

" Oh God..." I gasped.

The others , including Ms.Sleak were running either to the elevator or the emergency stairs to the lobby but I was a different case , I ran to the toilet to change into my spare clothes that I brought before running into emergency stairs to the roof.

I might be able to leave human problems to the police but the police can't take this.

I arrived at the roof wearing a black shirt tucked in my jeans with shoes before flying towards the big ass chitauri and hitting it between the eyes , defeating it with one punch.

" That was Awesome!!" I exclaimed before flying off to the other flying chitauris.

 **Tony's Pov**

I saw something flew pass me in great speed , making me flinch.

I looked at the direction it flew to and saw a girl defeating the motherload with just one punch.

" Jesus Christ..."

" What happened Stark?" I heard Cap exclaimed.

" Turns out we have another superhero right under our noses... Look up" I said.

" What the..."

" Is that a girl?!"

" She defeated the thing with just one freaking punch!!"

" Yup... Hope that she's on our side" I commented before flying to the girl , shooting other chitauris on the way.

 **Kaz-Al/** **Fox's Pov**

I was about to fly to another one when a voice stopped me " HEY!"

I turned around and saw Iron man " Oh.. You don't mind if I join the party for a while , right?" I asked him , gaining a nod from Iron man.

" You can crash anytime but" He opened his mask , took something inside and hand it to me " Here , this is a communicator to the others too if you actually need our help and vice versa" he explained.

I nodded at him and put the communicator in my ears when I saw a chitauri flying behind him. I immediately shot lasers from my eyes causing it to fall. I flew away , leaving him there so I can deal with the others.

I have been defeating many chitauris in the sky when a feminine voice talked in my communicator " I can close it! Do anybody copy? I can shut the portal down"

" Do it!"

" No , Wait!"

" Stark , these things are still coming!"

" I got a nuke coming... And I know just where to put it" After his sentence , I felt my eyes widen.

" Wait! No!" I exclaimed to the communicator as I flew to the nuke that is heading to the portal.

I was a second too late , Stark got in the portal with nuke in his hands , so I chased after him.

I saw Stark releasing the nuke and his suit powering down as I got to him , put him under my arm.

I heard Captain America's voice in the communicator " Close it.."

So I flew back as fast as i could to the portal and got through it just before it closed.

" I got him!" I said to the communicator , breathing heavily.

" Son of a Guy..." I heard Cap said , making me grin.

I sighed in relief when I flew down to the ground and put Stark down gently.

Cap , Thor and Hulk immediately surround him and ripped out his mask , only to see Stark looking almost dead.

I frowned sadly just before I jumped when Hulk roared " Ah!" Tony and I exclaimed.

Tony was gasping for air " What the hell... Please tell me nobody kissed me..." He said as he looked around.

" We won.." Cap said , looking at me.

Tony sighed in relief " Alright yay!... Hooray! Alright , Good job guys!... Let's not come in tomorrow... Let's just take a day..." He followed Cap's gaze to me " You ever tried Shwarma? There's a Shwarma joint about two blocks from here.. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it.. You can introduce yourself to us" He said to me , making the other two looked at me.

I nodded " I have eaten shwarma there.. It's pretty good" I said., Cap immediately said " I think we have an unfinished business"

I tilted my head in confusion " What? I thought the portal was already closed.."

Cap nodded his head " Yes it's already closed but the one that started it is still in there" he said , looking at the Stark Tower.

I let out an 'Ooh' before looking at Stark " Need a ride?" I asked , gaining a grunt from him.

I picked him up bridal style before flying to the balcony in the Stark Tower. I saw a man laying on his stomach , his body in a few centimeters in the concrete of the floor.

" Is that him?" I asked Stark , pointing my head to the man.

Stark nodded " Yup... He's an alien , an Asgardian to be exact , though I doubt that you know what it is" He said as I felt my eyes widen.

" Wait.. Asgardian? I've never met one before.. Are all of them evil?" I asked to the surprised looking Stark.

Before he can answer , Thor landed beside me " No.. He's actually a Jotünn and God of Mischief , my father adopted him while I'm an Asgardian , God of Thunder" He explained.

I looked at him , my mouth opened forming an 'O' " Well it's nice to meet an Asgardian and a Frost Giant.. I've heard of you guys in my planet" I bowed my head to him.

Stark has been listening to our conversation until he cut in " Uh.. Your planet?"

I nodded in confirmation " Yeah.. I am a Kryptonian" I said before looking at Thor " I don't think you've heard of us though"

Before anyone else can continue our conversation , the elevator 'ding'ed as the door opened , revealing a man with Bow and Arrow , a woman in a cat suit and Captain.

" Why is Stark being carried by a girl?" The bow man asked , snickering.

I ignored it and greeted them " Hello.. Where's Hulk?" I asked before the Huge Green Bean landed behind us as if on que.

They looked like they were going to say something when the man on the floor grunted , I put down Stark as all of them surrounded him and took a fighting stance in case he was about to attack them again.

I walked over and sat on the stairs beside the man as he struggled to get up.

He noticed the group of people behind him as the bow man pointed his arrow to him.

' _Dayum... He's doomed_ ' I thought as I took a picture of the group.

" If it is all the same to you... I'll have that drink now" he said as I watched the scene infront of me.

 **XXXX**

 **So whaddup..**

 **How did it go?**

 **Comment please and vote**

 **J Out!**


	2. Ch.2 Interrogated

**So we're back at it yet again**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel or DC.**

 **XXXX**

 **Fox's Pov**

I was brought by the Avengers to SHIELD's headquarters in the sky , yup like a flying spaceship.

The man before , that now I knew as Loki , was put in a cylinder glass cage while I was strapped down to chair in a room.

I groaned as I looked to the one way glass " Yo! It's very boring in here!"

I focused and used my X-Ray to see the people behind it , there's the entire group there.

I thought of something to mess with them so I called " Hey Stark , can I have some of the blueberries?"

And sure enough their eyes were wide after my question , I laughed at their reactions.

" You know that I let you strap me here right?" I said.

I was about to continue when a guy with an eyepatch walked in , looking at me " So you're the girl?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged " Depends.. The one from a strip club , the one flying? Cause judging from these" I gestured the straps " I'm not sure which one is the one that you wanted" I smirked as I heard laughters from the other side with my super hearing.

The eyepatch man glared at me " The one that was God Damn flying" he said , clearly irritated.

" Oh yup , That's me!" I chirped , unfazed from his one eyed glare.

" How were you flying?" He interrogated.

I made my mouth into a straight line " Didn't Thor explained to you?" I asked.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the glass before sighing " Just answer the God Damn question"

" Well , I'm a Kryptonian or what you always call alien , before our planet blew up , I was sent to Earth with 2 children of my parent's close friend.. But on the way , I was sucked into a wormhole and landed here... I did search for them but I still haven't found my friends so I concluded that I've travelled to another Universe... And now I'm learning everything about alternate universes , wormholes and etc" I explained , looking at him.

I can see that he was struggling to absorb the information but I shrugged it , it is kind of confusing.

After a few minutes of him staring at me and absorbing the information , I sighed " Are we done? Or am I still being suspected? I'm pretty sure that I'm the good guy... And I think the straps are leaving a mark" I said , looking at my wrists.

He snapped out of his trance and nodded " You didn't show any signs of a threat so you're free to go" he said.

I grinned and immediately pulled my hands out of the straps before looking at my wrists " Aw man.. It's leaving a mark" I sighed.

" How did you do that?!" The man exclaimed.

" Hm?" I tilted my head at him before realizing what he meant " Well I did say that I LET you strap me" I shrugged before walking towards the glass.

I vibrated fast enough so I can faze through the glass and stopped in the other side , I opened my eyes as saw that the team was looking at me , bewildered.

I ignored it and approached Thor " Hey Thor , can I visit Asgard? Maybe I can figure out how to go into another universe there" I said.

Thor blinked and nodded " I suppose my father wouldn't mind meeting a Kryptonian" he said as I smiled.

I was about to walk away when a guy stopped me " Wait! How did you faze through it? Is it one of your powers?" He asked , I can here amazement in his voice.

I smiled and let out a sigh " Guess I can explain it over Shwarma?" I shrugged , looking at Tony.

He blinked before rolling his eyes " Sure , I did invite you" he nodded.

" Bruce , I did told you that I have superhuman speed right?" I said as he nodded.

" Well , I thought if I could move fast enough and manipulate my atoms as air , I could walk through solid things" I explained while eating my shwarma.

" Ooh , That is possible" Tony exclaimed , Everyone introduce themselves on the way here.

I'm currently answering Tony's and Bruce's questions while the others are eating their shwarma , listening to us , though some of them like Steve and Thor looked like they're completely clueless.

" That is very interesting but what I'm very curious about is that there's actually other universes" Bruce said.

I nodded " Well , me too.. You don't just go to another universe every day" I said.

I looked at Bruce " But if I did figure out how to go to one , I'll invite you if you want" I offered as he nodded eagerly.

" Yes please" He said as I grinned.

" Ah thank you very much for the offer" Tony said sarcastically , making me roll my eyes.

" Yes , I'll bring you too , Tony... You guys can come too when I figure it out" I looked at the others.

" It's a good thing that the building is being renovated" I commented , gaining a confused look from Natasha.

" I got some days off so I can go to Asgard" I explained , carrying my bag containing cloths that'll last for about a week as we walk to the center park.

We arrived at the Park and saw that everyone are already there , I walked over to Thor and Loki " I'm ready" I said , putting one of my hands on the container that contains tesseract and the other is holding my bag.

Thor nodded before turning the cylinder container and in a blink of an eye , we were in Asgard.

 **3rd Person's Pov**

After the three were gone , they said goodbyes to each other and went to their own vehicles.

But just as they were about to turn , Tony stopped them " Wait guys! Did we ask for her name?" He asked , laughing slightly.

The others followed his gesture and shook their head at their own stupidity " I don't think we have , Stark..." Steve answered.

 **XXX**

 **So how is it?**

 **Vote and comment**

 **J Out!**


	3. Ch3 Asgard

**Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel or DC.**

 **XXX**

 **Fox's Pov**

Suddenly , we're infront of a palace , I looked around and the scenery just took my breath away.

" This is a beautiful place you got here , Thor" I said still looking around as we walked into the palace.

" Thank you for the compliment lady... Wait , I don't think we have ever asked for your name" Thor said, looking at me with Loki walking behind us , surrounded by guards.

I giggled " I was wondering about that... No one even asked me about my name , I am Kaz-Al but on earth I go by Fox" I said , trailing behind Thor.

We walked in silence until we stopped infront of a set of stairs " We are here lady Kaz , after this door , we will be greeted by my father , Odin , King of Asgard" Thor informed me as I nodded in acknowledgement.

He walked up the stairs with me still trailing behind him like a lost puppy , infront sat the King of Asgard , I presume since he's sitting on a throne.

Thor stopped a few feet before him and kneeled on one knee as he bowed " I am home , dear father and I have brought Loki and a guest that is in need of your help" His voice boomed in the room.

Feeling awkward , I followed his gesture and kept my gaze on the floor , probably sweating a little too.

" Who is this guest , Thor?" A male voice asked , I don't really know since I kept my head down but it's probably his father.

I decided to let Thor answer since he was the one being questioned " This is Lady Kaz-Al , she's a friend that I met in Midgard but she's not a Midgardian , she's actually a Kryptonian , father" Thor introduced me.

I looked up a little to see the father giving his son a questioning look " Kryptonian? I don't think I have ever heard about them"

" Yes father , that is because she is not actually from this universe , she's trying to get back to her own universe so she can find her friends that were seperated from her" Thor explained.

I was pretty impressed by his explanation since I don't think I'd be able to explain to the king without stuttering but then again , it's his own father.

The King turned his attention towards me " Is what my son said is true?" He asked me.

I nodded " Yes , Your Majesty.. When I was sent to Earth with my friends in my universe , I was sucked into a wormhole , I probably was stuck in there for a few years before I landed on earth in this universe" I explained , holding his gaze.

" Alright but what brings you to Asgard , my child?" He asked.

" Because of Earth's lack of information about the space around them , I was wondering if Asgard knows something about different universes and wormholes" I explained , looking at him hopingly.

The King nodded his head and said " We do know a little bit about universes , the information are kept in the Palace Library... You may ask Thor to guide you there"

I felt a smile started forming on my face as I said " Thank you so much , Your Highness.. I am forever in your debt"

He chuckled and waved it off " It's nothing much , my child... I do hope that you can meet with your friends again" He said.

Thor stood up , ready to leave while waiting for me. I followed his gesture and stood up , I nodded gratefully at the King before going back to trail behind Thor as we exited the room , leaving Loki in there with the King.

As we passed Loki at the bottom of the stairs , I looked at him , smiled and waved my hand " Bye bye , Horny" I said before I stopped and my smile dropped " Wait... That came out wrong..." I said to myself , gaining a snicker from him.

I stood there and looked at the ground for a while before I glanced at Thor to see that he is already a few feet away , so me being me , I ran to Thor , not sparing a glance at Loki.

Thor glanced at me over his shoulder " Do you want to go to your room or the library , Lady Kaz?" He asked.

I thought for a bit before shrugging " I guess room first and just call me Kaz-Al or Kaz or Fox , just not Lady Kaz, it made me feel weird" I chuckled.

Thor nodded " Very well , La-" I cut him off by shaking my index finger infront of him " Ah ah! If you said Lady Kaz one more time , God or not , your butt is toast " I threatened.

Thor blinked at me before laughing " I am truly sorry , Kaz-Al.. It's a force of my habit"

I smirked while arching an eyebrow " Well , I'm gonna wipe it out of your system then.. Just remember , use that word and your butt is toast" I grinned at him.

Thor nodded before he stopped walking , he turned to me and pointed to the door beside us " This is your room , Kaz-Al , If you are in need of something, my room is right beside of yours" He pointed to the door beside my room.

I nodded at him before walking to the door " Thanks Thor" I said as I walked in and closed the door.

I looked around and whistled at the room that I'm currently staying in for a few day " Damn... This is one big ass room" I said , walking further in towards the bed.

I plopped my bag beside the bed and took out my pajamas before walking to another door that I'm pretty sure leads to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom in my pajamas while drying my hair with a towel.

I put the towel back in the bathroom and walked to the huge bed before jumping and falling flat on my back to the bed.

I sighed in content and closed my eyes , feeling the softness of the bed. It's really making me comfy and sleepy.

I thought about of what had happened in the last three days , me suddenly jumping in action , revealing who I really am , meeting the Avengers.

" What if I didn't take the risk and didn't meet the Avengers?... I wouldn't have be here right now..." I mumbled to myself , too relaxed to open my eyes.

" You are right" A familiar voice boomed infront of me , making me open my eyes and sit up straight.

" Since when did you get here Thor?" I asked as I put my hands on my chest.

He laughed " I walked in just before you were mumbling to yourself" He stated.

I stared at him " Do you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked for crying out loud" I stated dramatically while spreading my arms above my head.

" I did knock , Kaz-Al... But you didn't answer or opened the door so I was worried" He said.

I blinked as my mouth formed an 'O' " Guess I was too into the bed here" I petted the bed with my hand " But what brings you here?" I asked.

" I was going to ask your opinion about our guest room but seeing you laying on the bed , I am convinced that you adore it" He smiled.

I nodded at him " Yup , best bed ever!" I stated as he made his way to the door.

He chuckled and opened the door before looking back at me " See you later , Kaz-Al" he said before he walked out and closed the door.

After the door was closed completely , I lay back down , put the covers on top of me and closed my eyes before I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 **XXX**

 **WHOOP WHOOP**

 **What'cha think?**

 **Comment and Vote pweaseeee**

 **Okay the please is very weird**

 **J Out!**


End file.
